Pancake Batter
by JuliaRosexoxo
Summary: Max gets hungry in the middle of the night and has to cook herself something. What happens when the cooking goes wrong? And Fang gets involved? FAX! One-shot. Rated T for mild swearing


**Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum Ride**

**This is just a little one-shot. Hope it doesn't suck too bad. Please review!!! :)  
**

* * *

Max POV

Food. _Food. _**Food. **_**Food**__**!!!!**_

I opened my eyes and realized something.

I was hungry.

I groaned and slowly sat up in bed. I looked at the clock and sighed. _No way._ I laid back down knowing that no one would be up at 1 A.M. which means no food for me. Remember? I can't cook.

Then my stomach growled. VERY loudly. I growled right back at it but sat back up. I checked the clock again to make sure I was correct. Yep. It's one in the morning all right.

I stood up and silently opened my door, peeking into the dark hallway. The rest of the doors were closed and no light came out from under them. Yep, everyone's asleep.

I quietly padded down the hallway and into the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards, pantry, refrigerator, and freezer. There was not one thing that was edible without cooking. Darn.

I think I stood there for thirty minutes, trying to figure out what to do. I could go get some fast food. Or something from that gas station down the street.

But with my luck I would get kidnapped or shot or maybe I would even have a brain explosion and fall to my doom.

That doesn't sound too good.

I walked back over to the fridge and opened the door, glancing in. There was a bowl of pancake mix left from yesterday at breakfast. For the first time ever, Iggy had made too much batter.

I picked it up and shut the fridge. I rummaged through the cupboards until I found a nice pan and stuck it on the stove. Then I turned it on and poured all the mix into the pan.

How hard could cooking pancakes be?

Fang POV

My eyes snapped open as I heard something in the kitchen. Sounded like the fridge closing.

I glanced at my clock to see that it was 1 am. Who the hell is up this early? Or late? Which one?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before padding over to my door and opening it. If it was one of the kids then I'm going back to bed. I glanced down the hall and noticed that Max's door was open.

I instantly froze. Please say she isn't cooking! I walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Dear Lord have mercy on all our little bird-kid souls! Max was cooking!

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, causing Max to jump five feet in the air. Wow, I never catch her off guard.

"Umm…" She stuttered. She looked around and saw that there was no way out. So she too the obvious, innocent look. "Cook?" She asked with an angelic smile and happy eyes. I glared at her, ignoring her sweet look and pulled her away from the stove.

"You and cooking don't go good together. Seriously." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I'm reallyyyyy hungry" She argued. I shook my head. "Why didn't you wake me up? Or Iggy? Even Nudge! Anyone would be better to cook than you." I said. She glared at me.

"Let's see. If I woke you up you would tear my head off" I silently nodded in agreement. "If I woke Iggy up he would just refuse and go back to sleep. And Nudge would talk my head off. I can't take that this early." She explained.

"Then why couldn't you wait?" I asked her. She glared at me once again.

"Do you know how it feels when you wake up hungry?" She asked me. I nodded my head and raised an eyebrow, expressing my way of saying 'and?'

"I feel like that. But I feel like I haven't eaten all day. And I mean ALL day" She said. I winced and felt for her. She must be REALLY hungry.

"Well what were you trying to make?" I asked. Just as I said this I heard some popping. Almost like something was boiling. I slowly turned my head to the near stove and saw some half burnt, half boiling mess. I looked back at her with a 'wtf' expression and she gave me yet another innocent smile, "Pancakes?"

BOOM!

The 'pancakes' blew everywhere. It scared Max so bad she jumped, slipped on some pancake mix, and brought me down with her.

I looked at her from my position above her. She was lying down and I had fallen on top of her. I was just about to send her a glare when I saw the pancake batter on her face and in her hair. I couldn't help but feel a smile spread slightly across my face. "What?" She asked, unaware of the batter all over her.

"Don't you look cute" I whispered. She looked at me, confused.

"I don't know about me but you have dough on your face." She said casually. She swiped her finger across my cheek and then put the now batter-covered finger in her mouth. She winced, "It tastes burnt." She complained.

"I wonder why, you have the stove on high" I replied, a smile still on my face.

"Do I have any on my face?" She asked. My smile grew wider and I noticed some on her lips.

"Yep" I whispered before pulling her up to me and kissing her.

That took care of that batter. But I wasn't thinking about the pancakes. I was thinking about how amazing Max was. How amazing this moment was. Even if she did make the pancakes explode and trip me.

I heard some footsteps but didn't think anything of it.

"What the hell happened?!"

Thanks for ruining the moment Ig.

* * *

**Review? PLease!!! I hoped you like it! Just a little random one-shot! haha!**


End file.
